


Recharge

by writingissues



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a moment she needed to forget the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recharge

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic for them and pure self indulgence and nervousness haha.

War was hell.

Xander of course knew this best out of anyone, but even with that knowledge it never lessened in how it affected you. How seeing those you called comrades dead and bloodied if you were lucky enough to even recognize them.

War was hell.

He never wanted Corrin to experience the suchness of war, even though he knew that was an impossible dream considering their father. Come as it may he was sure to do anything he could to lessen the impact of leading an army that had befallen her. Especially, as much as he hates it, against her home country, a home she just learned about.

But he threw those thoughts away as the door creaked open and then shut, and really before Xander could register the sound, she was standing in front of him, her black armor, that of a Nohr Noble, covered in mud and blood, her gloved hand on his arm. He looked up his dark eyes connecting with her usually, now dull, red ones. His throat and mouth felt dry as he began to speak, it seemed no matter what he always lost his composer around her, in some form.

“Did something happen, little princess?” his deep voice low and as soothing as he was able to make it. He watched her take a deep breath and kneel before him, inching her way between his legs. No one said a word as he watched her kneeling there before looking up at him again with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Moving her had so her pointed ear was against his chest, where his heart would be. “Corrin?” in a low whisper as his hands moved to her shoulders.

“Just let me recharge.” Her voice was hoarse as she spoke, “I just need to recharge.” As she rubbed her face into his velvet shirt, “You’re so warm.” Xander closed his eyes as she said this a small smile crossing his lips.

“Am I now?”

“Yes.”

And that’s all what was said for that day, and the days before and the days that would come.

War was hell.


End file.
